Killing a Dead Man
by AlwaysLoveJDepp
Summary: One dark night in the midst of the Caribbean's infamous War against Jolly Roger, a full moon illuminated the black Caribbean sky. My eyelids has just began to flutter open and I found myself laying on the ground of what looked like a jail cell. I had almost no memory of the night before, But I could feel a painful throbbing sensation coming from the back of my head. I must have bee


One dark night in the midst of the Caribbean's infamous War against Jolly Roger, a full moon illuminated the black Caribbean sky. My eyelids has just began to flutter open and I found myself laying on the ground of what looked like a jail cell. I had almost no memory of the night before, But I could feel a painful throbbing sensation coming from the back of my head. I must have been knocked out I thought to myself. All I could remember were cannons roaring, people screaming, and myself falling- then being saved by someone... but who? As my eyes had finally become adjusted to the dim light, I noticed that I wasn't the only one in the cell. There was a man leaning casually against the cell wall, eyeing me curiously. He was of average height, but had a strong build. He had dark brown dreadlocks with many charms woven into them, topped of with a blood red bandanna on his head. He was very handsome. After a few more seconds of his staring, he finally spoke up. "Well, aren't you a sight?" the man noted with a joking grin. "You look how I feel, mate. Here, pull yourself together." he said offering a hand to help me up. I was reluctant for a moment, but then took it. Upon standing up, I only then did I realize that my clothes were completely covered in mud and soot, and had rips all over them. (including several ripps, that let me nearly exposed in several parts of the chest area that I would rather keep to myself.) Embarrassed, I attempted to cover myself the best I could considering the situation. The man just rolled his eyes, and here, I managed to commandeer several articles of clothing on the way here, they should fit you. Just then he handed me some tattered pants, a formerly-white blouse, some rugged boots and a tattered corset. I looked at the man and the clothes suspiciously. (I had known this man for less than five minutes, so dont blame me for being a little cautious) "Why did you get me these?" I asked. "well, excuse me for assuming that the lady would want a proper change of clothes that weren't as tattered as the ones she is currently wearing... I was trying to be nice." "I don't even know you." I pointed out he rolled his eyes looking annoyed, and started to take the clothes back "look, if you don't want the clothes its fine with me-" "NO!" I shouted desperate. "I'll take them." he stood his ground "...please" The man smiled cockily. "Now that's more like it." he said handing me the clothes. "Thank you." I said starting to change. but I paused before mid lifting up my shirt to take it off. "umm... would you mind looking away?" I asked. The man looked disappointed then rolled his eyes. "Whatever the lady wishes." he said dramatically bowing before turning around. When I had finished changing I looked down at myself and blushed slightly. The shirt that i had been given was slightly lower cut than I had been used to, and I can't say that the tight corset really help with my modesty either. But still covered everything that needed to be covered, and it was still a better option then my former clothing, so I just went with it. "You can look now." I announced. The man turned around, looked me up and down, then smiled. "Say, what's your name?" he asked out of the clear blue. I contemplated lying for a moment, but decided against it." "Victoria." I answered truthfully. "An honor to meet you, truly. I'm Jack Sparrow." He said before making his way over to the cell door. "but now it's time to make our sortie... as in exit... as in leave...as in... NOW!" and with one hard kick in the right place, the jail cell door swung open and he grinned. "Works every time." Just then we began to hear loud rumbling and banging noises coming from outside. Jack looked at me seriously. "That's not thunder, mate. If I were you, I'd fetch my personal effects, and get out of range of those cannons!..Ta." and with one last word and a quick wave, he ran out in a flash. 


End file.
